1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power LED package module, and especially to a power LED package for increasing efficiency of heat dissipation and separating electrical conduction and heat conduction.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the manufacturing technology of LEDs and the increasing expansion of the application range of LEDs, it is necessary to increasingly raise the brightness of LEDs. The first method to achieve this goal is to increase the light-emitting efficiency of LEDs or photoelectrical exchange efficiency of LEDs. The second method is to increase the power of LEDs. The second method is a popular method in manufacturing. The temperature of the PN junctions is increasingly raised according to the increase of the input current in a light-emitting chip of LEDs. The excessive temperature of the PN junctions reduces the power of the light emission of LEDs. Moreover, the support of the light-emitting chip and the package body has different thermal expansion coefficients, so that the rate of the contraction and expansion are different. Therefore, the light-emitting chip bears a larger mechanical force and reduces or loses the capability of the light emission. Hence, it is important to solve the problem of heat dissipation in a LED package module for holding the PN junctions at a lower temperature.
Referring to FIG. 1, the T.W. Pat. 433553 provides a LED package heat-dissipating structure, which comprises a heat-dissipating block 10a, a conductive pin 11a, a light-emitting chip 12a, a heat-conducting pipe 13a and a package body 15a. The heat-dissipating block 10a is fixed on a bottom portion of the conductive pin 11a. The light-emitting chip 12a is arranged on a top portion of the conductive pin 11a. The heat-conducting pipe 13a is connected to a heat-dissipating body of a PCB 14a and the heat-dissipating block 10a. The heat-dissipating block 10a, a conductive pin 11a and a light-emitting chip 12a are packaged via the package body 15a. 
However, the heat-dissipating block 10a is arranged on the bottom portion of the conductive pin 11a, so that electrical conduction and heat conduction occur together between the light-emitting chip 12a and the conductive pin 11a. When the LED package heat-dissipating structure is connected on the PCB 14a, the conductive pin 11a will transmit the high heat of the solder to the light-emitting chip 14a. The high heat damages the light-emitting chip 12a and reduces the lifetime.
Referring to FIG. 2, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,924 B1 provides another LED package heat-dissipating structure, which comprises a heat-exchanging block 20a, frame body 30a, light-emitting chip 40a, heat-conducting piece 50a and an optical lens 60a. The frame body 30a includes a metal structure with a fixed shape and a plastic structure with a receiving space. The heat-exchanging block 20a is embedded in the receiving space of the plastic structure. The light-emitting chip 40a and the heat-conducting piece 50a are respectively arranged to one another in series on the heat-exchanging block 20a. The light-emitting chip 40a is connected to a metal of the frame body 30a, and the optical lens 60a is attached on the plastic structure to form a LED package structure for separating the heat conduction and electrical conduction. As is evident, the LED package structure of related art is structurally complex, so it increases costs.